Faith or Nightmare reuploaded
by tezukakunimitzu
Summary: Sorry had to re-upload it, had to fix the mistakes...total AU..New kid: Hermione Granger Popular:Harry Potter...put them together and you've got the three stages of a crush.Denial,Jealousy and acceptance? problems or love?


A boy came to a busy street from his parents to go to his school outside of London. He walked all the way to the other street to get a cab, when he saw a girl stumble. He ran after her and he caught her by her waist.

A girl was walking down the street. She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going when she faltered. She was waiting for the impact of her face and the ground, but it never came. She wondered why it never came, when she looked up, she saw a guy. The guy wasn't all that old. In fact, he probably was the same age as her. He had jet black hair and bright green eyes. Green eyes met with honey-brown eyes. When she looked in his eyes, she saw worry and surprise cross his eyes. It felt like eternity, but it only lasted for a couple of seconds. He asked:

"Are you ok?" asked the guy with a dazed voice.

"I'm... fine thank you." said the girl with the same dazed voice.

"My name's Harry. How about you?" said the guy

"My name's Hermione and I'm new in this neighbourhood." answered the girl. Harry's watch beeped.

"I should probably get going. I have class in 15 minutes. Nice meeting you Hermione." With that, he was gone. Hermione didn't have a chance to say 'Nice meeting you too'.

Hermione was walking back to her parent's house with a lot on her mind. Mostly it was occupied by the thought of the guy she just met, Harry. She let herself in through the door and went straight to her bedroom to get ready for her date with Terry. Terry was the son of her parent's friends. He goes to the same school as her cousin. While she was getting ready, she said to herself:

'Why am I thinking about a guy I just met today, when I have a date with Terry?'

The doorbell rang and she opened it. She wasn't all surprised when Terry was leaning on the doorframe holding roses and lilies.

"Hello! How was your day?" asked Terry

"It was..... interesting." replied Hermione

"Good because I want to ask you something." said Terry

"Ok?" said Hermione nervously

They ate in silence until Terry decided to break it.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" anxiously asked Terry

"I..... I'm sorry Terry, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now." Dejectedly answered Hermione

"Oh I'm sorry for asking that." answered Terry sadly

"I...I think you should leave now Terry." Stated Hermione awkwardly

"Yeah.... I should go." Answered Terry while taking his jacket

"Good bye." answered Hermione

The next week Hermione woke at 7:00 am sharp to get ready for school. It was her first day of school and she was really nervous. The only person she knew was her cousin, Luna. Luna was her aunt's daughter. They really get along great, that when her parents said that she was moving to the same neighbourhood as Luna, she was joyfully dancing around her bedroom.

Her mother drove Hermione to James K. Polk High School.

"Say 'hi' to Luna for me would you, honey?" said Hermione's mom

"I will mom. Bye!" replied Hermione. Hermione's mom drove off to let Hermione meet with her cousin.

Hermione walked inside the school and she saw her cousin standing by the school office. Luna wasn't like other girls who gossip a lot. She's really active. She plays soccer for the girl's team. She's also participates in Track in Field.

"Hermione!!" squealed Luna

"Luna!!!" Hermione squealed back. People were staring at them strangely.

"This will be a fun school year Hermione." Said Luna

"I know!! I was really excited when mom and dad told me I was going to your-....." she trailed off when people started looking at the door.

"Who are they looking for?" wondered Hermione

"They're looking for Harry Potter. The most popular guy in school." Said a calm Luna

"How's he the most popular guy in school?" asked Hermione wondering where she heard the name 'Harry' before.

"Well , he's the captain of the soccer team, he's handsome, and he's really nice." Finished Luna.

As if on cue, Harry came out of nowhere. He was wearing an all black jacket with yellow stripes. On the back, his jersey number was there and his last name. On the front was the school sport team, Tigers.

"Hi Luna. Hi....." trailed Harry

"Hermione" said Hermione awkwardly.

"Hi Hermione." answered Harry with the same awkwardness.

Luna was watching from afar and said to herself 'They make a good couple'

They walked to class in silence. Since they have the same schedule, they've been spending a lot of time together.

"Luna, is Harry your.......boyfriend?" asked Hermione anxiously. "If Luna said 'yes' will she be happy?"

"No...... He's my best friend. I've known him since we were 6 years old. We went to the same primary school. The more we got older, the more girls thought he was cute. I guess they thought his unruly hair is his best asset."

"Oh I see....... Will you believe me if I said I've seen him already?"

"Of course I will. When did you see him?" asked Luna eagerly

"I saw him a week ago. I was walking down the street when all of a sudden I stumbled. Before my face hit the ground he caught me by my waist." said Hermione

"Wow!!! I never said this to anyone, but you and Harry make a good couple."

"You really think so? He's the most popular guy in school, and I'm just the new kid. Besides, I think the cheer captain, Cho, likes him." said a disappointed Hermione

"Why do you look so disappointed?" asked a smug looking Luna.

"I....I.... I'm not disappointed. I don't like him. I met him for 1 week and you think I like him?!!!" said Hermione furiously

"Well, if you don't like him like that, then why don't you turn around?" said a now smirking Luna. Hermione turned around and saw Cho flirting with Harry. Until, Cho forced Harry to kiss her. Hermione's face fell a bit.

'Why am I like this? I just met him and he has this effect on me.' Hermione said quietly.

Luna was smirking by now. She saw the look on her cousin's face. It was total shock of the scene she's seeing.

"Now do you admit you like Harry?" questioned Luna

"I....I... do. I like him okay?" admitted Hermione shyly

"You finally admitted it" said Luna triumphantly

Meanwhile.....................................

"Cho!!! What are you doing? You know I don't like you that way?!" stated Harry

"Why don't you like me. Most guys would die to be my boyfriend!!" answered Cho furiously

"Then go to those _other_ guys. You know I like Hermione. Maybe I just met her, but there's something so endearing about her." Stated Harry

"Fine!!! Have a nice life with _her_. Mark my words, I'll get even!!" with that Cho stomped away.

45 minutes after the incident, Luna had Home Economics. Hermione and Harry were walking to Math class, when Harry stopped Hermione in her tracks.

"Hermione, I have to ask you something. Will you......"

Just then, Cho came out of the Home Economics classroom covered with flour and eggs all over her upper body while her peers were all laughing so hard on the floor.

"What happened in there?" asked Harry

"I don't know. Let's go ask Luna. Luna!!!" shouted Hermione. Luna came into view. She was red on the face because she was laughing so hard.

"What happened in there?" asked Hermione trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, we were making cookies, when all of a sudden, Cho threw flour at my face and said 'Tell your cousin that she's not going to win the prize.' or something like that. Then Ron, my boyfriend, saw this and threw flour right back at her. Everyone started to throw ingredients at each other, but get this, everyone except for Cho's friends were throwing ingredients at her!!!" said a now laughing Luna. Harry and Hermione started laughing with Luna, until Ron asked if he could borrow Luna for a second.

"What were you going to ask me?" asked Hermione anxiously

"Well.... will you go on a date with me? I know I just met you, but I remembered you from the busy street a week ago. When our eyes locked with each other, it's like I could die happy as long as I looked into your eyes Hermione." said Harry blushing slightly.

Hermione was staring at the ground not daring to move because if she does, she's afraid that it might only be a dream. In her mind she's saying 'I can't believe this is happening, to me no less.'

"Please say something. If you don't like me that way, I'll stay away at least tell me anything." said Harry growing desperate.

"Yes." Hermione said simply

"Yes?" asked Harry astonished

"Yes Harry I would love to go on a date with you." Said a grinning Hermione

Harry hugged Hermione for awhile. Then Harry leaned in and kissed Hermione on the lips. Hermione was so surprised. When they broke apart they rested their foreheads together.

"You just made me the happiest person on the planet." Breathed Harry

"No _you_ made me the happiest person on the planet, and I thank you for that." Replied Hermione

"You are very welcome." said Harry while the biggest smile was plastered on his face.

Just then, they heard aww's and ohh's. They looked around and didn't even notice they had spectators watching.

"You guys make a good couple." Said Luna from the crowd of people watching them.

"You rejected me Hermione because of _him_?!"

Hermione froze when she heard Terry's voice.

"I rejected you because I didn't feel the same way you felt for Terry. I'm sorry." Said a dejected Hermione

"Ok fine. Just to let you know, you're going to deal with girls following your boyfriend around." Said Terry smugly

"As long as he stays faithful to me, I couldn't have it any other way." replied Hermione smiling.

With that, Terry walked away without another word said. Luna was really happy for them.

After a month of chaos for the new couple, they finally had an alone time together. They were at Hermione's house. After the 4 parents heard about this news, they were really happy for them. They were on the couch watching some T.V. Harry was sitting while Hermione's head was on Harry's lap. Cho tried to break the couple with every trick in the book, but nothing worked. She finally found happiness, with Terry of all people.

The next few weeks were like heaven for Hermione and Harry.

"Have you heard, we're getting a new kid in our class." Said Luna

"Really? I hope it's a guy because........."Hermione mentally smacked herself for saying it because she felt Harry stiffened.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that. I'm happy with you." Hermione said softly. When Harry looked at her, he saw that she meant what she said.

"I know it just makes me feel uncomfortable when you talk about other guys." said Harry. Hermione looked at Luna with a smirk on her face.

"Are you jealous?" asked Hermione smugly

"No.... well yes I guess." said Harry blushing. Hermione and Luna laughed so hard, until a girl with straight red hair, and majestic blue eyes interrupted.

"Excuse me, do any of you know where room 202 is?" asked the girl with a sweet and gentle voice.

"You must be the new girl; the three of us go to room 202." Said Hermione linking her arm with Harry's showing that Harry was taken. When Harry looked at her, he saw confidence and...... also act of possession. Harry watched his girlfriend talk to the new girl while her arm was still linked to his own with amusement showing on his face.

They got in class on time to see a whole table open. Harry, Hermione, Luna and the new girl sat together.

"Alright class settle down. We have a new student in our class. Please welcome Ms. Ginny Weasley. Said Mr. Dinkins

"Hi! My name's Ginny. I came from Surrey, England. I studied at St. Johns High School. It's a co-ed school and I hope I can make really good friends here." finished Ginny.

Most of the guys in the class were goggling at her. After she talked, they started to learn about the Permeability of free space. It was boring to be honest, but they had to take notes since Mr. Dinkins doesn't give them notes to study from. He just gives them examples on the board.

After class, they had lunch. Ginny was sitting with Harry, Hermione and Luna since they're the first people she met. They had small talk, when Hermione suddenly noticed that Ginny's hands slid down the table and Harry suddenly stiffened. Hermione's eyes shot wide open. She was really boiling mad. Ginny must have done something to make Harry stiff and firm like that.

After lunch, they had Computer Science. Luna and Ginny on the other hand, have Biology. Hermione jumped the chance and asked Harry what happened at lunch.

"Harry, why did you stiffened awhile ago at lunch?" asked Hermione anxiously

"Ginny......umm....... she grabbed my right hand by surprise." Harry said blushing madly. "Don't get mad at me, I didn't do anything I promise." Said Harry

"I'm not mad, I had a bad feeling about her when she introduced herself to the class." said Hermione venomously. "Will you break up with me Harry, if you get to know Ginny better?" asked Hermione nervously. This question caught Harry off guard.

"Why would you think that? I would never do that to you or anyone for that matter." Harry answered sincerely.

"Promise?" asked Hermione

"Promise with all my heart." said Harry, who captured Hermione in the sweetest of kisses.

"Feeling better?" Harry Asked hopefully

"Yes. Thank you." Hermione said flashing Harry one of her trade mark smiles that could turn anyone to mush.

They almost didn't make it in time for class. In class, they studied how to make websites. Since their school website was really boring, Ms. Lopez looked for volunteers to help edit the school website. Hermione and Harry volunteered so that they can spend free periods together.

Meanwhile............................

"Luna, is Harry seeing anyone?" asked Ginny

"Yeah he is. He's dating Hermione. He really is enamoured with Hermione." said Luna that she didn't notice the fury in Ginny's eyes. It was obvious that she knew Harry before coming to James K. Polk. Ever since her parents told her she was moving to this high school, she was ecstatic. Her cousin Vanessa went to this school. She told her all about the campus and more or less the boys. One boy in particular, Harry Potter. Just from what Ginny heard from her cousin, this bloke was quite a catch. Now that she knows he's dating _Hermione_, she's going to do whatever it takes for her to get him, even if she has to hurt someone in the process.

"Why are you asking anyways?" asked a suspicious Luna. She's been having a bad feeling about Ginny since they finished lunch. She noticed Harry stiffened while they were talking.

"Oh nothing. I just thought a bloke like him wouldn't be taken." lied Ginny easily

"Are you sure?" asked Luna

"Positive." Said Ginny cheerfully. Luna didn't say anything else because the school bell rang and the students were already leaving the classroom.

Luna, Hermione and Harry have their free period, while Ginny has Algebra. The three of them, have free period.

"Is it just me or is Ginny trying to steal my boyfriend." Said Hermione, saying Ginny's name venomously.

"I know what you mean Hermione. She asked me at Biology 'Is Harry seeing anyone?'. She's trouble that's for sure, besides didn't she get the hint when you linked your arm with Harry's." Stated Luna, her voice full of smug.

"You noticed?" asked an embarrassed looking Hermione

"Things that have eyes could have noticed easily. I didn't say anything mind you." Luna answered. Harry came back after he talked with Ron about their upcoming soccer season. He greeted Hermione with a kiss to show affection and Hermione appreciates it a lot. Ron did the same thing with Luna.

"What were you guys talking about?" asked Harry curiously

"The new girl Ginny has a thing for you Harry." Said Luna sadly

"What!!!" said Harry and Ron simultaneously

"Shocking isn't it?" said Hermione icily. Harry noticed that her voice was full of hate and...... Jealousy.

"Don't be jealous Hermione. I won't leave you no matter what." Said a very affectionate Harry

"I know, but the thought that someone likes my boyfriend is pissing me off." Said a furious Hermione. No one messed with Hermione when she's furious. The only thing or someone that could calm her is Harry. As they were talking, the school bell rang. Which means _Ginny_ is going to join them for the rest of the day.

While _Ginny_ was in class, she was plotting a way for breaking Harry and Hermione. She planned it perfectly and setting it in motion in class. She sat near Harry (left side) so she can start observing him up close. Hermione on the other hand, didn't feel good when _Ginny_ sat on the other side of Harry.

After class, _Ginny_ asked Harry if she could borrow Harry's pen. When they made skin contact, _Ginny_ instantly pulled his hand towards her and kissed him. As if faith was watching, Hermione entered the room. When she saw what was going on, she cleared her throat.

"I should've known, promises never last." Hermione said icily. Ginny let go of Harry's hand while a smirk was playing on her lips.

"You know Hermione, you might have brains, but I have beauty _and_ brains." Said Ginny smugly.

"I guess we're through Harry. Ms, beauty and brains here is going to be better suited for you than I'll ever be. I'm sorry I held you back Harry." Stated Hermione, controlling her sobs. Harry was too shocked to stop Hermione from running away. When he composed himself, Hermione was gone.

"Why would you do that?!!!!" said an enraged Harry

"Don't you get it, I love you." Argued Ginny

"If you really loved me, you would've wanted me happy, even if it was with someone else. Now, not only have you lost me, you also lost my friendship." Said Harry

"Fine!! There're other fishes in the sea. Good day Harry." With that Ginny walked out of the classroom.

Harry looked for Hermione everywhere. He found her in the library, crying. She must have noticed his presence.

"Why Harry? You promised!" mumbled Hermione dejectedly

"I didn't kiss her back Hermione." Said Harry

"But you seemed to like her kissing you." Stated Hermione venomously. Harry sighed, there was no arguing with her, but he has to try.

"Tell me Hermione, would I ever play with someone's heart like that? Look me in the eyes and answer me." Harry said softly

"No." Without even looking in his eyes, Hermione knew he wouldn't

"Then why won't you forgive me?" asked Harry

"The thought of you kissing someone else that's more beautiful than me, hurts me like getting shot straight to my heart." Said Hermione

"I'm sorry. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me." Harry said dejectedly. While he was walking away, Hermione said something close to ' I forgive you.'

"Say that one more time please?" asked Harry

"I said, I forgive you." Said Hermione smiling one of her trademark smiles. "Please don't hurt me again Harry." Hermione asked desperately

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you." Said Harry. Slowly he kissed her passionately. The incident forgotten for the moment, and left in the past.


End file.
